judicious_cherimoya_societyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Akira Starfall/Going to the black belt pretest this evening
I'm watching it because I'm taking it next semester . . . People who've taken it don't really say much about it, mostly just "It was really hard", so I want to see for myself what exactly it's like. o_o I'm going to the actual black belt test in a few weeks as well, for the same reasons. Again, not taking it, just watching. . . . you have no idea how much I'm freaking out for when I have to take it . . . I know I'm good as far as forms, though. I'm not particularly worried about that. Forms used to be pretty challenging for me, and they still stress me out quite a bit, but I definitely feel like I'm strongest with forms. Yesterday one of the instructors said my techniques were above my level and that if I'd done that form at the pretest, I would have passed. :D Everything else, though . . . blocks, should be good, since it's just hand techniques and stances, which is pretty much what forms are (plus some kicks, 99.9% of the time) . . . self-defense, should be good also . . . kicks, meh . . . yeeeah that's what I'm worried about. Kicks and sparring. Uhhh just for me let me make a list here of what I think is terrible and what I think isn't so terrible Not ALL of them are on this list because I'm tired and probably left out a few of them . . . but these are what really stand out to me. Pretty confident with these Tornado crescent kick Crescent kick Axe kick Jump axe kick Roundhouse kick Front kick Jumping front kick Pop front kick Pop roundhouse kick Flying side kick Side kick Skip side kick Skip roundhouse kick Skip front kick Skip axe kick Hook kick Skip hook kick Uhhhh no Tornado roundhouse kick Back wheel kick Jump spin roundhouse kick Back. Hook. Kick. Oh my God I need help with this one so bad I can NOT do it on my left leg I mean I CAN it's just REALLY not as good as I want it to be. And my right leg is waaaay too slow. And this kick is intended for head level, but I can't kick that high with this one. Other kicks, sure, but back hook kick? No. The name makes it sound easy, but not so much when you hear its other names: spinning whip kick, spinning hook kick, spinning heel kick (the last one might be a slight variation . . . I don't believe the striking surface for back hook kick is the heel . . . maybe it is but I always hit with the ball of my foot . . . I'll have to ask tomorrow) Back kick. I've known it since white belt, but it's still not as good as I want it to be. Walking back kick Flying back kick Jumping back kick Category:Blog posts